Facet screw fixation is an alternative to pedicle screw fixation in surgical fixation of the spine. Facet screws are typically less invasive than pedicle screws. Facet screws can be installed, for example, across the facet joint of a spinal column to fuse or at least immobilize to some degree the facet joint.
Improvement is desired in the construction of facet screws. For example, during the installation of the screws, it can be difficult to determine when the screw is desirably set in the bone.
The disclosure relates to an improved facet screw system that facilitates determination of when the screw is desirably set in the bone.